¿que paso aqui?
by Drake99999
Summary: pein y konan regresan a la cueva akatsuki encontrandose con un escenario algo perturbador


**¿Qué paso aquí?**

Era un día normal soleado con nubes en el cielo, Pein y Konan iban caminando por el bosque hasta que se detuvieron en una enorme roca entonces pein hizo unos sellos con sus manos y la roca se movió dejándoles paso para entrar a la cueva en la que vivían con los akatsuki pero se sorprendieron al ver lo que había dentro por que estaban Kisame y Zetzu con varios golpes y con los ojos llorosos e irritados viendo con odio a Hidan diciéndole cosas como "no es justo" y "maldito con suerte" que estaba muy sonriente y todo lleno de besos de lápiz labial en la cara, Tobi en el suelo desmayado con un enorme chichón, Sasori que estaba lleno de hollín y la ropa rota y quemada, Deidara que estaba lleno de cortes, con varios partes de marioneta rotas alrededor, Itachi que estaba como si nada sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro que le cubría la cara y orochimaru de lo mas normal en la sala.

¿QUE PASO AQUI? _ grito Pein al ver la escena y entonces Itachi baja el libro mostrando que tiene un ojo morado.

Bueno lo que paso fue que… _ empezó a explicar Itachi.

Hace dos horas

Itachi estaba en el sillón leyendo su libro, Hidan rezándole a Jashin-sama, Deidara y Sasori discutiendo sobre el arte, Kakuzu sentado en el sillón contando dinero, Tobi jugando con unos coches de juguete, Kisame viendo la televisión y Zetsu regando unas plantas, entonces Kakuzu se levanta del sillón.

Voy a hacer unos negocios, vuelvo en la tarde _ anuncio Kakuzu yéndose de la cueva.

¡Mejor haznos un favor y no vuelvas jamás jodido avaro! _ le grito Hidan

¡¿Qué dijiste maldito religioso? _ le grito Kakuzu.

¿Qué acaso ya te falla tu audífono? _ se burlo Hidan.

Bueno es que lo compre en una tienda del 99% de descuento y… ¡maldito idiota, mejor vete rezarle tu dios imaginario!.

Repítelo maldito ateo, a ver si te atreves _ dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea con su guadaña.

No lo vales loco de la religión ficticia, mejor ya me voy antes de tener que seguir soportarte _ le dijo Kakuzu yéndose.

Hmph _ dijo molesto Hidan y volviendo a donde estaba.

Y esto es todos los días _ dijo Kisame rodando los ojos.

¿Algún día dejaran **sus malditas peleas infantiles? **_ dijo Zetsu.

Eso es tan probable como que consigas una cita _ se burlo Kisame.

**Tú**** no eres para nadie para hablar **sin querer ofender pero tu tampoco eres un súper modelo **mas bien un súper especial de sushi ja**ja**ja**ja_ dijeron los Zetsu y se empezaron a reír ambos.

Al menos a mi no me dejarían plantado.

**Yo conseguiría mas citas que tu atún subdesarrollado **_ le contesto enfadado el Zetsu negro.

Eso quisiera verlo _ dijo Kisame con una sonrisa presumida.

**¿Así? ****¿Que te parece una apuesta?** el primero que consiga una cita gana **y el perdedor tiene que hacerle de niñera a Tobi** _ dijo a lo cual Kisame pone una cara espantada viendo a Tobi el cual sin que nadie se de cuenta estaba corriendo en círculos con tijeras en mano y alrededor de los cochecitos que se estaban quemando (no me pregunten que paso por que yo tampoco me di cuenta) y luego vuelve su mirada a Zetsu.

Trato hecho, solo trata de no quedar con el corazón roto cuando te rechacen tantas veces _ le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

**Y** **tu cuídate de que tu no seas la comida de la cita **_ dijo y entonces se fueron corriendo a ganar la apuesta mientras Deidara y Sasori aun seguían con su discusión.

Danna debes entender que la belleza del momento es algo que no se puede guardar eternamente es una sensación única de un momento _ le dijo Deidara a Sasori.

Y tu mocoso debes entender que algo que dura solo un momento no vale la pena, lo que importa es aquello que se puede apreciar por siempre y quede intacto _ le respondió Sasori (en lo personal yo creo que ambos tienen razón, yo creo que una obra de arte es algo que te causa un impacto de un momento pero ese sentimiento que te dio es eterno, aunque claro esa es solo mi opinión).

Tú no eres capaz de comprender mi arte como jamás te haz esforzado en entenderlo _ le reprocho Deidara señalándolo con el dedo.

Ja es solo hacer explotar todo ¿Qué tengo que comprender de eso? En tal caso tu eres el que jamás a comprendido mi arte, el hacer las partes de las marionetas, juntarlas, que queden a tu gusto, todo el proceso es realmente meticuloso para así poder lograr una bella obra, tu solo haces estallar todo _ le respondió Sasori con enfado.

No lo hagas parecer la gran cosa, si yo quisiera podría hacer varias de esas marionetas sin problemas y sin quejarme.

Y yo podría agarrar varios explosivos y hacer lo que tu llamas arte.

Quisiera verte hacerlo, mientras yo hago tus juguetitos a los cuales podría hacer sin problemas _ dijo y fue a la habitación de Sasori por sus partes de marionetas.

Así pues mira esto _ dijo y entonces saca unos explosivos de quien sabe donde (es un criminal buscado y psicópata tampoco es tan raro que los tenga) mientras Itachi sale de la habitación tranquilamente como si nada.

_Se cuando va a ver problemas_ _pensó Itachi mientras se iba de la habitación para evitar problemas.

Mientras que en una aldea cercana estaban Kisame y Zetsu en su "competencia" sin resultados muy agradables para ninguno.

Hola preciosas alguna quiere salir conmigo _ dijo Kisame a unas tres chicas que estaban enfrente de el que salían del cine.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! El hombre tiburón si existe _ gritaron las chicas mientras corrían y luego Kisame con una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza voltea a ver el titulo de la película que estaban viendo, que era el "hombre tiburón".

Mientras Zetsu estaba también intentando obtener resultados los cuales tampoco fueron muy favorables.

Hola preciosa, eres tan bella como una rosa en primavera _ le dijo a una chica que estaba frente a el junto a un perro al cual paseaba que por cierto lo confundió con un arbolito _ **¡ahhh maldito perro mira lo que hiciste!**

¡Ahhhh un monstruo horrible se quiere comer a mi perro! _ grito mientras corría con su perro en brazos.

No era necesaria la parte de horrible _ dijo Zetsu.

¡Ahhhhhh un una planta monstruosa y horrible! _ gritaron unas chicas mientras corrían las cuales parecieron de quien sabe donde.

No soy horrible _ dijo desde una esquina cabizbajo con una nubecita negra y haciendo circulitos en el suelo con su dedo (jajaja no pude evitarlo me gusta verlo sufrir).

Y así continuaron los gritos y las bajas de moral de ambos por toda la aldea de hecho algunas les tiraron gas pimienta por lo que sus ojos estaban irritados y llorosos además también los arañaban o los golpeaban con sus bolsos y a Zetsu no le fue muy bien con las mascotas confundiéndolo con un arbolito hasta que una turba enfurecida de chicas con antorchas y horquillas de granjero persiguiendo a Kisame y Zetsu pero entonces apareció Hidan.

Joder ya vuelvan a la cueva para estar todos cuando vuelvan Pein y Konan _ les dijo a Kisame y Zetsu y ellos aprovechan para alejarse de la turba enardecida.

Ese hombre espanto a esos monstruos _ dijo una mujer

Es muy valiente y apuesto _ dijo otra y así continuaron y les dieron sus números de teléfono y besos, mientras que en otra parte Itachi estaba en un pequeño restaurante comiendo unos dangos pero entonces unos hombres se aparecen frente a el.

Si es el, una capa con nubes rojas _ dijo un hombre a lo cual Itachi lo ve extrañado pero antes de que pueda hacer algo le da un golpe en la cara dejándole un ojo morado _ no vuelvas a tratar a robarnos a nuestras novias _ dijo y se fueron, aparentemente muchas de las chicas que fueron "salvadas" por Hidan eran novias de esos hombres.

Mientras que en la cueva akatsuki Sasori tomo los explosivos y empezó a explotarlo todo pero no calculo bien el daño que haría e hizo que algunas rocas se derrumbaran sobre Tobi dejándolo inconciente con un enorme chichón en la cabeza además de que algunos explosivos se le resbalaron haciéndolo explotar a el dejándolo con quemaduras y las ropas rotas y llenas de hollín mientras Deidara intentaba armar marionetas pero las partes o no encajaban terminando rompiéndolas o activaba mecanismos que hacían que cuchillas y diferentes armas terminen atacándolo.

**Fin del ****flashback.**

Y eso fue lo que paso _ termino de decir Itachi.

¿Y Orochimaru? _ pregunto Pein sorprendido y con unas gotitas de sudor detrás de a cabeza

Vine a visitarlos, hace tiempo que no nos sentamos a platicar _ dijo tranquilamente el mencionado.

Bueno al menos parece que se salvo Kakuzu _ dijo Konan pero entonces una puerta en la sala se abre de un portazo y entra Kakuzu todo quemado con heridas y golpeado y se va tambaleadose hasta el sillón donde se deja caer boca abajo.

No pregunten _ dijo por ultimo quedándose dormido y con todos viéndolo con una gotita de sudor detrás de la cabeza y con los ojos bien abiertos.

00000000000000000

**Jajajajajaja bien espero les haya gustado y espero no me demanden si se mueren de risa jeje los únicos que se salvaron fueron Pein Konan y extrañamente Orochimaru que apareció ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Kakuzu? Se los dejo a la imaginación jajajaja dejen sus reviews****.**


End file.
